


Гарри Поттер и Узник Нурменгарда

by v_dolokhov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: "Гарри до сих пор пугала огромность собственного решения — отказаться от поисков крестражей ради борьбы с Волдемортом за Бузинную палочку".АU «Даров Смерти», где Гарри Поттер вместо поиска крестражей делает выбор в пользу поиска собственно Даров. И за помощью обращается к Геллерту Гриндельвальду.





	1. Коттедж "Ракушка"

**Author's Note:**

> События развиваются от главы "Коттедж Ракушка" и до этого момента ничем не отличаются от книжного канона кроме одного важного отступления: Гарри не роняет фотографию Геллерта дома у Батильды, и Волдеморт не знает, кто украл Палочку и Григоровича.

Коттедж Билла и Флер стоял на отшибе, на самом краю прибрежных утесов. Белые оштукатуренные стены были украшены морскими раковинами. Безлюдное место и очень красивое. И в доме, и в саду постоянно был слышен шум моря, точно сонное дыхание какого-то огромного существа. За несколько дней, проведенных здесь, Гарри то и дело под разными предлогами удирал из перенаселенного домика и смотрел с утесов на просторное небо и огромное пустынное море, подставив лицо холодному соленому ветру.

Гарри до сих пор пугала огромность собственного решения — временно отказаться от поисков крестражей ради борьбы с Волдемортом за Бузинную палочку. Никогда еще он так категорично не шел против воли Дамблдора.  
Гарри переполняли сомнения, а Гермиона не упускала случая выразить эти сомнения вслух.

— А что, если он узнает, что мы уничтожаем крестражи, раньше, чем мы найдем Бузинную палочку? И сделает новые? Или постоянно начнет держать их при себе?

Ответа у Гарри не было. Временами он начинал думать, что просто подвинулся умом, отказавшись от миссии, завещанной ему директором. Он даже толком не мог объяснить, почему так решил. Каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался восстановить цепь рассуждений, которые привели его к этому выбору, они казались все слабее.

Ну, пусть Палочка действительно так важна для исхода битвы, разве не упомянул бы о ней Дамблдор раньше? Не оставил бы более существенные подсказки к тому, где ее найти? Вот только Гарри не мог быть уверен в том, что это не снова часть какой-то сложной схемы, одного из бесконечных испытаний, приготовленных для него Дамблдором. В конце концов, три крестража уже уничтожены, чаша надежно спрятана в Гринготтсе, осталось только придумать, как ее оттуда забрать. Да и сложно ли это будет для Повелителя Смерти? С Мантией-невидимкой и непобедимым оружием? А Воскрешающий камень? Ведь он сможет вернуть самого Дамблдора назад и задать ему все эти бесконечные, сводящие с ума вопросы!

Гарри не знал, правильное ли решение он принимает. Знал только, что первый раз в жизни он делает это самостоятельно.

— Гарри, послушай, — должно быть в сотый раз начала Гермиона, все еще не теряя надежды его переубедить. — Даже в книге Риты Скитер упоминается, что Дамблдор оставил Поиски Даров…

Она хотела показать ему что-то в книге, но та распахнулась на странице с фотографией молодого Дамблдора и его друга, которого Гарри раньше принял за Элфиаса Дожа. Друга, чью фотографию он забрал из дома Батильды Бэгшот, понимая теперь, каким важным был тот мимолетный порыв. Если бы эта фотография попала в руки к Волдеморту, возможно, тот уже стал бы хозяином Бузинной палочки.  
На него, смеясь все той же старой шутке, смотрел Вор с золотыми волосами. Вор, укравший Палочку у Григоровича.

— Это он! Я точно знаю — это он! Гриндельвальд украл у Григоровича палочку! Я видел его глазами Сами-Знаете-Кого, — Рон выхватил книгу из рук Гарри, и даже Гермиона, казалось, поддалась его волнению. — Мы должны найти его!

— Гарри, нам не нужно его искать. Я же говорила тебе, помнишь? Он заключен в собственную тюрьму: Нурменгард. В Австрии. И поговорить мы с ним не сможем. Может, это знак, что нам стоит вернуться к поискам крестражей?

— Это если он вообще уже не помер, — прибавил погрустневший в одно мгновение Рон.

Но Гарри их не слушал. Они сбежали из поместья Малфоев, прямо из-под носа Пожирателей смерти, он сотню раз сбегал из ловушек Волдеморта, Сириус сбежал из Азкабана, в конце концов. Какая-то старая крепость не может стать большей проблемой, чем все, с чем они сталкивались до этого. Разве не в планах у них ограбление Гринготтса? А что до Австрии… Что ж, в Ордене Феникса должен быть кто-то, кто организует им интернациональный портключ. Идет война, магглорожденные волшебники десятками бегут из страны. Значит, смогут и они.

Билл казался ошарашенным, когда Гарри сказал ему о своей просьбе. Видимо, сомневался, а точно ли не решил мальчик, который выжил, просто сбежать куда подальше от Волдеморта. Но в помощи не отказал.

Три дня мучительного ожидания, споров с Гермионой, собственных сомнений — и вот они уже стояли на пустынном пляже, а перед ними на земле лежал старый сломанный зонт.

— Никогда не думал, что поиски занесут нас так далеко, — Рон с недоверием и какой-то странной тоской смотрел на портключ. — Как-то не по себе оставлять тут все, да?

Гарри коротко кивнул. Он чувствовал себя беглецом и трусом, но все еще надеялся, что принимает правильное решение.

— Надеюсь, Гарри, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — добавила Гермиона.

— Давайте просто побыстрее покончим с этим и вернемся в Англию, к крестражам, — он сделал решительный шаг вперед. — Ну, на счет три?

Раз.

Два.

Три!

***

 

Влажный прибрежный воздух сменился пронизывающими порывами горного ветра. Скалы поднимались к небу и стремительно обрывались в бездну. Гарри, пораженный, смотрел по сторонам, окончательно теряя уверенность в принятом решении. Он оглянулся на друзей.

— Вон там, смотрите, — Рон указал рукой куда-то вперед. — Я думаю, это она, его тюрьма.

И он был прав. Черная, мрачная крепость возвышалась над одним из обрывов.

— Гермиона, думаешь, мы сможешь туда аппарировать? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

— Я… Нет, не думаю. Мы недостаточно хорошо сможем себе представить, куда именно будем перемещаться, — она как раз убирала зонт в свою расшитую бисером сумочку, — а если в этих горах мы промахнемся… — она покачала головой.

Портключ активировался на обратное путешествие через двадцать четыре часа, что ж, у них было не так много времени:

— Тогда пойдемте быстрее, — поторопил Гарри друзей.

Путь через ущелья, вверх по заледеневшим склонам, оказался сложным и изматывающим, но странным образом приободрил Гарри. Действие, любое, всегда давалось ему лучше, чем его бездействие. И когда, наконец, они подошли к замку совсем близко, так, что уже могли различить впереди вход, он был полон решимости.

— Даже представить не могу, сколько защитных чар наложено на эту крепость… Я все еще не верю, что мы сможем туда попасть, прости, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, поджимая губы.

Их план был простым до дерзости: наложить на одного из охранников Империо и заставить его провести их в камеру к Гриндельвальду под Мантией-невидимкой. Гермиона не раз указывала ему на многочисленные изъяны этой идеи, но Гарри почему-то был уверен: один Дар приведет их ко второму. Иначе и быть не могло.

— И все же это будет не сложнее, чем обокрасть Гринготтс, разве нет? Уж точно сокровища стерегут лучше, чем какого-то злодея, которому уже сто лет в обед, — резонно заметил Рон.

Они подошли еще ближе, и, к удивлению троицы, их никто не попытался остановить. Более того, они не почувствовали никаких магических щитов или охраняющих заклинаний.

Гермиона подняла палочку:

— Praesidium revelio! — а потом, нахмурившись, добавила. — Homenum revelio!

Ничего не произошло. Она повернулась к Гарри:

— Гарри, на замке практически нет защиты. Я, я думаю, что по крайней мере войти мы сможем без проблем. Но это даже не самое странное: охрана, ее нет. В замке всего один человек, он в башне, на самом верху.

— Да это наверняка не Гриндельвальд. Если на замке нет защиты, он точно уже сбежал, — Рон с недоверием всматривался в маленькое окошко под самой крышей.

— Но почему он не защищен? Вам не кажется это по меньшей мере странным?

— Гермиона, ты говорила, что его победил Дамблдор? Что только он смог остановить Гриндельвальда? — Она кивнула, и Гарри продолжил. — Должно быть, он же и накладывал защиту на замок. А теперь, когда он умер, действие заклинаний прекратилось.

— И никто не вспомнил про старого Темного Лорда, раз уж у нас появился новый. Прекрасно! — Рон поежился. — Пойдемте уже. То еще местечко.

Ни чар, ни охранников. Только старый волшебник в черной мраморной гробнице. Гарри отчего-то вспомнил белоснежный камень на могиле Дамблдора. И уверенность, что Гриндельвальд все еще в своей камере, вернулась к нему.

Двери поддались простому Alohomora. Просторные каменные залы, когда-то торжественные, величественные, теперь разрушались под слоем пыли и времени. Гниющая мебель, оборванные знамена, опустевшие шкафы с книгами… Повсюду ощущался запах плесени, старости и смерти.  
Троица миновала парадную часть замка. Они оказались у камер. Перед ними протянулись бесконечные ряды узких дверей с крошечными окошками, камер с решетками вместо стен, и повсюду виднелся знак Даров Смерти.

— Здесь Гриндельвальд держал врагов своего режима, — объяснила Гермиона, осматриваясь.

— Сколько камер… — С ужасом произнес Рон. — И в двух шагах отсюда все эти роскошные залы! А я-то думал, что Малфои с их подземельем — психи.

— Гарри, что ты собираешься делать, если он не захочет нам помогать? — Гермиона, как и всегда, задавала самые правильные вопросы. — Что, если он поддерживает Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

— Не знаю. Я не знаю. Давай просто надеяться, что это не так, хорошо? — Гарри покрепче сжал палочку. — Вон лестница, идемте.

Поднимались они в напряженном молчании. Наконец, бесконечные ступени закончились. Над тяжелой металлической дверью был выбит знак Даров. Гарри наудачу толкнул ее, и, к его удивлению, дверь поддалась. Друзья переглянулись и вошли в камеру.

Крошечная, плохо освещенная комнатка казалась такой же заброшенной, как и остальной замок. У узкого окна Гарри заметил старый деревянный столик, на нем лежали исписанные листы пергамента, перо и стояла баночка с подсохшими чернилами. Рядом высились аккуратные стопки потертых, зачитанных книг. Камера казалась необитаемой. И, когда Гарри уже хотел было признать свое поражение, раздался скрипучий голос:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Они резко повернулись. Теперь Гарри разглядел на узкой кровати под одеялом костлявую фигуру. Человек под одеялом пошевелился, повернулся набок. На его лице, напоминающем череп, открылись глаза. Еле живой узник приподнялся и сел. Ввалившиеся глаза были обращены на троицу.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Гарри.

— Я знаю, кто ты. Ты — Гарри Поттер. Альбус писал о тебе, — слова давались ему с явным трудом.

— Дамблдор писал?..

— Где он? — перебил его Гриндельвальд, а это, безусловно, был именно он. — Где Альбус?

И по его глазам Гарри понял, что ответ тот и так уже знает.

— Он умер. Около года назад.

На лице старика не отразилось никаких эмоций:

— Пошли вон, — спокойно сказал он.

Гарри опешил, но Гермиона опередила его:

— Почему Вы не уходите отсюда? Вы же не можете не знать, что Вас здесь больше ничего не держит.

— Не Ваше дело. Убирайтесь и не мешайте мне.

— А то у Вас наверняка очень много дел, — буркнул Рон.

— Да, — услышал его Гриндельвальд, — я очень занят. У меня важная встреча.

— С кем?

— Со смертью, — огрызнулся узник.

— Она, я уверен, подождет. А мы не можем ждать. Мы хотим попросить Вас о помощи, — раздраженно начал Гарри.

— Я тоже много чего хотел в жизни. Помогать я вам не намерен, говорю же: идите прочь.

— Послушайте, — мягко сказала Гермиона, — нам очень, очень нужно, чтобы Вы нам кое-что рассказали. Вы знаете о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?

— О “Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть” — передразнил Гриндельвальд. — Ну знаю я о мальчишке Томе. И что с того?

— Он захватил британское министерство магии и контролирует всю страну. А теперь еще и охотится за Бузинной палочкой, — начал выходить из себя Гарри.

Узник неприятно улыбнулся.

— Желаю ему всяческих удач в его поисках. Так при чем здесь я?

— Вы должны знать, где она! — вскипел Гарри.

— Да. Но при чем здесь я и ваши маленькие разборки?

— Люди умирают!

— Они всегда умирают, это в порядке вещей. Альбус наверняка тебе помогал, пытался остановить Тома, и где он сейчас?

— Почему Вы не уходите, мистер Гриндельвальд? — С нажимом спросила Гермиона.

— Может, мне просто некуда?

— А я думаю, что Вы не ушли, потому что знаете, что заслуживаете своего наказания, — тихо сказала Гермиона, — я думаю, что Вы раскаиваетесь в том, что сделали.

— Я думаю, что ты лезешь не в свое дело, — отрезал старик.

— Если Вы действительно хотите искупить свою вину, Вы должны нам помочь! — Не успокаивалась она.

Гриндельвальд отвернулся от нее. А потом сказал:

— Как он умер? Вы были там?

— Я был, — ответил Гарри.

— Покажи мне его смерть.

— Нет, — Гарри почувствовал на себе удивленные взгляды друзей. — Нет. — Повторил он жестко.

— И почему же “Нет”, скажи мне на милость?

— Я не знаю, чего Вы хотите от этого воспоминания, хотите ли испытать запоздалый триумф от смерти своего врага или еще что, но нет. Я Вам не доставлю такого удовольствия.

Гриндельвальд захохотал. А потом с какой-то дикой усталостью произнес:

— Идиот.

Гарри пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей:

— Где палочка? Ну не хотите помогать нам в Поисках, хотя бы просто ответьте на вопрос. Подскажите, где искать ее.

— Гарри, сделай одолжение нам обоим — оставь палочку в покое, — сказал старик, а потом с горечью добавил, — войны не выигрывают, они просто заканчиваются. Альбус возложил на тебя какую-то миссию, и ты ее выполняешь? Что ж, похвально. Но это твое желание. И люди вокруг не обязаны бросаться тебе на помощь лишь из-за того, что ты решил быть жертвой и героем. Твоя война — это твоя война. И не втягивай в нее других.

— Не обязаны, и все же мы ему помогаем, — вступился Рон, — потому что это правильно, потому что хотим помочь. А от Вас даже не требуется ничего — просто сказать, где эта чертова Палочка.

— Покажи мне, как он умер, — снова потребовал Гриндельвальд.

— Нет! Я уже сказал, что не покажу. Но я могу показать Вам кое-что другое, — Гарри выхватил у Гермионы сумочку и, покопавшись там, вытащил Мантию.

— Вы знаете, что это? — Он протянул ее узнику.

В поблекших старческих глазах вдруг промелькнул призрак старого, давно скончавшегося интереса.

— Мантия-невидимка? Альбус все же нашел ее…

— Она принадлежала моему отцу. А незадолго до смерти Альбус нашел Воскрешающий камень. Если Вы поможете нам, как только мы победим Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, я отдам Дары Вам.

Гарри ждал азарта, Гарри ждал интерес, хоть какой-то реакции. Но Гриндельвальд только покачал головой и отвернулся к окну.

— Ведь палочка принадлежала Вам, да? А потом Дамблдор Вас победил, — не сдавался Гарри.

— Покажи мне, как он умер, — снова сказал старик.

— Да что Вы заладили!..

— Гарри. Я думаю, он не просто так хочет увидеть смерть профессора Дамблдора, — остановила его Гермиона.

— Умная девочка, — похвалил ее Гриндельвальд, оборачиваясь.

— Чего Вы хотите? Мою палочку? Как я могу Вам «показать»?

— Мне не нужна палочка, — усмехнулся с каким-то поблекшим самодовольством старик. — Просто посмотри на меня, вспомни, как это было, и не сопротивляйся.

Гарри, сжав кулаки, посмотрел ему в глаза. И мысленно вернулся в тот страшный день.

— Legilimens, — прошептал узник.

Дамблдор, еле живой, отправляет его за помощью, кто-то идет, палочка профессора вылетает из его рук, он беззащитен, а Гарри не может даже пошевелиться, чтобы помочь ему, Пожиратели и бесконечно долгий разговор. “Северус, пожалуйста…”, зеленая вспышка, и безжизненное тело Дамблдора, падающее с башни.

Когда Гарри распахнул глаза, он почувствовал на своих щеках слезы. Гриндельвальд смотрел куда-то сквозь него. Казалось, что смерть подобралась к нему еще ближе.

— Палочка, которую он выронил, Ее нашли? Его похоронили вместе с Ней? — спросил он безжизненно.

Гарри кивнул.

— Вот и ответ на твой вопрос. Бузинная палочка в могиле Альбуса, — он помедлил, а потом спросил. — А кто этот человек? Как зовут его убийцу?

— Северус Снейп, Пожиратель смерти, слуга Риддла. Профессор доверял ему, считал своим другом. А он оказался предателем, — при мысли о Снейпе у Гарри закружилась голова от гнева и злости. — Сейчас он стал директором Хогвартса, — выплюнул он напоследок. — Спасибо за помощь, надеюсь, Ваша со смертью встреча не заставит себя ждать.

Он кивнул друзьям, давая понять, что они уходят. У самой двери он услышал вдруг твердый, наполненный злобой и решимостью голос:

— Я помогу вам. Но только при одном условии. Я убью Северуса Снейпа.


	2. Белая гробница

Возвращаться в коттедж к Биллу и Флер с беглым преступником было, конечно, нельзя. Отправляться с едва живым стариком в леса — тоже. В конце концов, было решено провести несколько ночей в дешевом мотеле в маггловском захолустье.  
Гриндельвальд не спорил, молча следовал за троицей, спрятанный, на всякий случай, Мантией-невидимкой. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не оказались в номере.

— Поттер, — начал он, как только за ними закрылась дверь, — дай мне свою палочку.

Гарри инстинктивно сжал палочку Драко в кармане джинсов:

— Зачем она Вам?

— Как, по-твоему, я себя чувствую после половины века, проведенного за решеткой, мальчик? — прищурился Гриндельвальд. — Если Вы не хотите обнаружить со дня на день мой труп, мне нужно привести это тело в порядок.

— Гермиона прекрасно справляется с исцеляющими чарами, — возразил Гарри.

— Если ты думаешь, что я доверю ребенку что-то подобное, то ты еще больший дурак, чем я думал. Прекрати, Поттер. Если бы я хотел напасть на вас, сделал бы это еще давно. Не будь идиотом: дай мне палочку.

— Гарри, — неуверенно сказала Гермиона, — я думаю, мистер Гриндельвальд прав. Если он захочет причинить нам вред, то все равно сможет с нами справиться. С палочкой или без.

— Гермиона, ты с ума сошла? Это же первый Сам-Знаешь-Кто! — Возмутился Рон, не обращая внимания на то, что Геллерт, вообще-то, прекрасно его слышал.

— Может быть. Но все же он не сбежал из тюрьмы, когда у него была такая возможность. С чего бы ему сбегать сейчас? — Резонно возразила она.

Гриндельвальд наблюдал за этой перепалкой без малейшего интереса.

— Ладно, — согласился, наконец, Гарри. — Будет Вам палочка.

Палочку Драко Гарри ему отдавать не стал. Он взял у Гермионы ее сумочку и, покопавшись, нашел там палочку Беллатрикс. Он еще не успел и рта раскрыть, как она выскользнула из его пальцев и оказалась в руках старика.

— Жестковата, конечно, но ничего. Подойдет, — взвесил он ее оценивающе на ладони. — Надеюсь, вы меня извините. — Гриндельвальд скрылся в ванной, и через какое-то время троица услышала шум воды.

— Мы совершаем огромную ошибку, вот что я вам скажу, — Рон недовольно покачал головой.

— Это ты, между прочим, громче всех поддерживал идею поиска Палочки, — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Слушайте, он сказал, что с ним переписывался Дамблдор. Не просто переписывался: он рассказывал ему обо мне. Если профессор доверял этому человеку, значит, и мы можем.

— Доверял, но из тюрьмы не выпустил, — продолжал спорить Рон.

— Я согласна с Гарри. Кроме того, вы видели, как он призвал палочку? Невербальное, и даже пальцем не пошевелил. А ведь он еле стоит на ногах! Такой волшебник на нашей стороне точно будет не лишним.

— Именно. Не знаю, как вы, а я рад любой помощи, — Гарри так устал вечно решать проблемы самостоятельно, а этот неприятный старик своей уверенной мудростью едва уловимо напоминал ему Дамблдора.

Пока они препирались, принесли заказанный в номер ужин. Уставшие и голодные, они набросились на еду, не дожидаясь, пока Гриндельвальд к ним присоединится.  
Он вышел из ванной как раз, когда они уже расправились со своими порциями. Волшебник не выглядел моложе и казался все таким же усталым. Но теперь он не создавал впечатления кого-то, кто со дня на день может встретить свою кончину. Грязную робу он превратил в простую темную мантию, кажется, сделал что-то с поредевшими седыми волосами.  
Когда он заговорил, Гарри заметил полный ряд белых зубов.

— Как видите, я все еще здесь и никуда не сбежал. Надеюсь, никто здесь не осудит мое желание выглядеть более цивилизованно.

— Нет, но в этой мантии Вам на улицу выходить не стоит. Мы, вообще-то, среди магглов, — Рон с опаской поглядывал на палочку в старческих руках.

Гриндельвальд его замечание проигнорировал.

— Мы заказали еду. Угощайтесь, — сказала Гермиона.

Старик ел жадно, торопливо. Гарри, вспомнив, как тяжело им дались всего лишь несколько месяцев без нормальной пищи, постарался представить, каково это, голодать больше пятидесяти лет.  
Быстро справившись со своим ужином, он движением руки заставил остатки еды исчезнуть и тщательно вытер руки салфеткой, а затем сказал:

— Что ж, сейчас самое время посвятить меня в свой план.

— Вы и так его знаете: нам надо забрать Бузинную палочку из гробницы Дамблдора, — нетерпеливо ответил Гарри.

— А похоронен он?..

— В Хогвартсе. В оккупированном Волдемортом Хогвартсе, — мрачно ответил Рон.

— Чего еще было ожидать от Альбуса. В конце концов, навечно остаться во Впадине он бы точно не захотел, — задумчиво заметил Геллерт. А потом уже громче добавил: — Но я спрашиваю не об этом. Чем вы в принципе занимаетесь? Что поручил вам Альбус?

Его “Альбус” резало слух. Гарри не слышал, чтобы имя профессора произносили так просто, без трепета, без благоговения, так, как будто он просто был чьим-то другом, а не величайшим магом современности.

— Нет, этого я рассказать не могу, — твердо сказал Гарри.

Геллерт устало вздохнул и тем же небрежным жестом, которым он только что убрал объедки, повел рукой. В тот же момент Гарри почувствовал, как в его голове бесцеремонно копаются.

— Да как Вы смеете? — Он выхватил палочку.

— Кто учил тебя окклюменции? Уж не Альбус, я думаю, иначе ты не был бы так смехотворно плох.

— Снейп меня обучал!

— Это многое объясняет. Ему-то уж точно не нужно было защищать твой мозг от Тома.  
Альбус всегда был слишком доверчив.

— Вы не можете просто так залезать в чужое сознание, — вспылила Гермиона. — Это возмутительно!

— Не могу? А мне кажется, я только что это сделал, — с улыбкой сказал старик. — В любом случае, я и так подозревал, что вы ищете крестражи. Альбус спрашивал меня о них несколько лет назад, догадаться почему было не сложно.

— Почему он вообще с вами переписывался? — Все еще не выпуская палочку из рук, спросил Гарри.

— А твое какое дело?

— Ну не знаю, если бы Ваш школьный директор вел переписку с пожизненно заключенным темным магом, Вам не было бы интересно?

— Мой школьный директор учил четверокурсников накладывать Круцио. И был автором очень занимательного труда о некромантии. Мне не было бы интересно.

— Но Дамблдор был совсем не таким!

— Думаешь? Может и так. А может и нет, — снова неприятно улыбнулся Гриндельвальд.

— И все же. С чего бы ему Вам писать? — Не унимался Гарри.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Он посадил Вас в тюрьму, — заметил Рон.

— Вот именно. Думаешь, он не был должен мне хотя бы несколько писем?

Тот не нашелся с ответом и снова погрузился в угрюмое молчание.

— Итак, вы ищете крестражи. И всего их, как я понял, шесть. Как продвигаются поиски?

Ненадолго повисла напряженная пауза, Гарри, обеспокоено посматривая на друзей, пытался понять, стоит раскрывать оставшиеся карты или нет.

Решение за него приняла Гермиона:

— Уничтожено уже три. Мы думаем, что знаем, где спрятано еще два.

— Как интересно. Уверен, у вас за плечами захватывающие приключения. И впереди их еще не мало.

— Стоп. У нас? То есть Вы нам с этим не поможете? — резко спросил Гарри.

— Я сказал, что помогу достать Палочку. Это будет совсем не сложно: у вас есть Мантия, волшебные палочки, а заклинание Империо изобрели два века назад. Пробраться в Хогвартс будет проще простого.

— Нельзя аппарировать в Хогвартс, — возразила Гермиона.

— Аппарируем рядом. Как-то же дети в школу попадают. Да и учителя, которые там не живут. Кроме того, вряд ли кто-то будет охранять могилу старого директора.

— Вот так просто? — Гарри с недоверием смотрел на Гриндельвальда.

— Большинство вещей сложны ровно настолько, настолько ты этого хочешь.

— И все же помогать с крестражами Вы не будете?

— Уговор наш заключался не в этом.

— Зачем тогда вообще о них спросили?

— Захотелось узнать, на какую именно невыполнимую миссию тебя отправил Альбус. Ты, кстати, знаешь, что ты у него не первый спаситель мира на побегушках?

— Вам что, действительно плевать?

— Так, похожий разговор у нас уже был. Я не люблю повторяться. Завтра мы отправимся в Хогвартс с тобой, Гарри, вдвоем. Нечего там делать всей толпой.

Идея всем явно не понравилась, но спорить никто не стал.

Геллерт занял одну из кроватей, наложил какие-то чары, видимо, чтобы ему не мешали спать, и затих.   
Гарри, предчувствуя, что сейчас его начнут отговаривать, тоже поспешил сказаться уставшим. Правда, уснуть ему удалось далеко не сразу. Он думал о том, как окажется завтра в Хогвартсе. Что снова увидит скорбную белую гробницу. Думал о том, как близко он окажется к Джинни. И как далеко от нее на самом деле будет.

***

 

Гриндельвальд разбудил его рано утром, когда Рон и Гермиона еще спали.

— Пойдем, пока они не начали тебя отговаривать.

Гарри молча кивнул. Он быстро собрался, прихватил Мантию, и вскоре они уже аппарировали из пустого коридора гостиницы на железнодорожную станцию Хогсмида.  
Гарри предложил Гриндельвальду воспользоваться с ним вместе Мантией-невидимкой, но старик над ним только неприятно посмеялся и наложил на себя чары исчезновения, сделав для Гарри исключение: он волшебника все так же прекрасно видел.

Станция находилась в отдалении от деревни и от самого замка, так что шансов нарваться на охрану тут было гораздо меньше. Путь их ждал долгий, и Гарри был намерен с толком использовать это время.

— Значит, все же не будете нам помогать?

— Да что же ты заладил, — Гриндельвальд повернул в его сторону голову. Казалось, что старик смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Гарри вспомнил, что точно так же он чувствовал себя, прячась под Мантией в присутствии Дамблдора. — Я уже навоевался на свой век. Поборолся уже за “общее благо”. Спасибо, с меня хватит.

— Но тут же совсем другое дело! Мы не за власть боремся, а только хотим остановить убийцу.

— Знаешь, в чем разница между “общим благом”, придуманным Альбусом, и “pro bono publico” Аристотеля, — вдруг спросил Гриндельвальд. — Нет? Ни в чем, Поттер, это одно и то же. Как ты эту дрянь не назови. — Он покачал головой. — Ты же абсолютно ничего не понимаешь, а он даже не потрудился тебе объяснить. Что и понятно, ему так было куда проще…

— Так объясните Вы! — Потребовал Гарри.

К его удивлению, Гриндельвальд ответил:

— Ты ведешь войну, мальчик, так, как будто есть люди хорошие и плохие. А это не так.  
Дело не в этом. Каждый человек думает, что он хороший, что он прав. Просто то, что тебе во благо, другому во вред. И наоборот. Поэтому общего блага и не существует, понимаешь? Нет мира, справедливости. Не за что тут бороться.

— Но есть люди, которые ради своего счастья готовы причинить вред другому человеку. Они злые. Это и ребенку понятно, — ответил Гарри раздраженно.

— Так ты этот ребенок и есть. Ребенок на взрослой войне. Сколько тебе?

— Шестнадцать.

— Что ж, в шестнадцать и я мечтал перестроить мир.

— Да уж, только видение мира у нас с Вами немного отличается.

— Кто знает, может, когда тебе перевалит за сто лет, ты тоже начнешь переосмысливать свои ценности. Что до злых людей и добрых… Думаешь, Том считает себя злодеем? Он считает себя героем. Думаешь, он понимает, что вершит зло? Он, как и ты, считает, что спасает волшебный мир. А знаешь, кто считал себя злодеем? Альбус. Злодеи, Поттер, настоящие злодеи, обычно очень и очень несчастные люди. А все остальные — просто заблуждающиеся дураки.

Гарри начинало казаться, что все это Гриндельвальд говорит скорее для самого себя. Разговаривать со стариком вообще было сложно. Казалось, что они с ним из двух совершенно разных миров. Они оба, кажется, привыкли, что в их имени люди изначально чувствовали какой-то вес, не держали их за обычных людей. Вот только Гарри и этот столетний старик не знали историй друг друга.

— Ты ненавидишь Тома, считаешь, что он достоин смерти, но все же говоришь со мной и просишь моей помощи. А чем же, скажи на милость, я лучше убийцы твоих родителей? Я бы тоже их убил на его месте. Неужели я лучше просто потому, что обо мне ты ничего не знаешь? А Альбус, которым ты так восхищаешься, всю твою жизнь манипулировал тобой: ты говоришь, и я слышу его голос. Он столько вложил в тебя, чтобы ты мог биться на этой войне, что ты настоящий даже не получил право на жизнь. Это геройство?

Гарри не хотел говорить об этом, о том, что и так терзало его последние месяцы. Поэтому спросил невпопад:

— Вы действительно были друзьями?

— Были, очень давно. — Устало ответил Гриндельвальд. — Хотя все еще не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело. Как ты вообще об этом узнал?

— Про профессора написали книгу: “Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора”. Там про Вас есть целая глава.

— Вот оно что. Кто-то разрушил образ твоего идеального наставника. Ты поэтому донимаешь меня вопросами? Хочешь, чтобы я все опроверг?

— Я даже не знал, что у него есть брат, — с какой-то детской обидой, за которую ему тут же стало стыдно, сказал Гарри.

— Тут тебе повезло, — ответил старик почти весело.

— И что мы оба похоронили родных на кладбище во Впадине.

После этих слов на лице Гриндельвальда от веселости не осталось и следа.

— Уверен, он ни с кем не обсуждал это. О своей семье Альбус никогда говорить не любил, — жестко сказал он.

— Потому что стеснялся своей сестры-сквиба! Я в курсе.

— Сквиба? Ариа… Его сестра не была сквибом. — резко сказал старик. — И, кроме того, я повторю: это не твое дело. В конце концов, может у человека быть прошлое, которое он хочет забыть? Уверен, если ты переживешь эту войну — оно появится и у тебя. Ты знал ту версию Альбуса, которую он бы хотел, чтобы ты видел. Он любил избирательно показываться перед людьми. Но мы все так делаем, разве нет? С тобой он был одним, со мной — другим. Все люди такие.

— Нет, честный человек не будет так делать, — упрямился Гарри.

— А ты, значит, перед всеми распахиваешь душу? Все до конца говоришь о своей боли, о своих страхах, своих слабостях? Тогда ты, во-первых, дурак. А во-вторых, заботишься об окружающих куда меньше, чем это делал Альбус. Да и, кроме того, ему было нужно, чтобы ты в него верил безоговорочно, чтобы согласился выполнять эту миссию. Черные пятна на его прошлом едва ли бы этому способствовали… Стой! — Вдруг сказал Гриндельвальд, схватив Гарри за невидимое плечо.

Он остановился, замер, стал произносить какие-то неизвестные Гарри заклинания. Гарри вспомнил, как колдовал Дамблдор той ужасной ночью в пещере. Его магия казалась тогда еще более волшебной, сложной, таинственной, похожей на искусство.

— Думаю, теперь, если перед Хогвартсом будут какие-то следящие чары, мы сможем мимо них проскользнуть. — С удовлетворением пояснил Гриндельвальд. А потом спросил: — Снейп там? В замке?

Внутри у Гарри все похолодело от ужаса:

— Я понимаю, что обещал, что не буду мешать Вам убить Снейпа. Но… Если вы отправитесь к нему сейчас, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть обязательно узнает, что Палочка у нас. Уж как-нибудь он догадается. И тогда все, что мы сделали за эти месяцы, пойдет прахом. Пожалуйста, дайте нам еще немного времени!

Гриндельвальд отмахнулся от него:

— Прости, мальчик, это уже не мои проблемы.

Пока Гарри, сжав зубы от злости, пытался придумать, как именно ему остановить Гриндельвальда, проклиная себя за то, что вообще доверился этому человеку, впереди показалось Черное озеро, а над ним, вдалеке, замок. Ощущение дома, безопасности опустилось на Гарри — обманчивое и недостижимое.  
Гриндельвальд же смотрел только на белую мраморную гробницу у кромки воды.  
Когда они подошли к ней, он протянул дрожащую старческую руку и коснулся белого камня. Гарри думал о том, как сам он стоял не так давно у могилы родителей. И ему показалось, что на лице Гриндельвальда проступает что-то столь же невыразимое.

Он стоял так, полуприкрыв глаза, а потом, словно недовольный проявленной им слабостью, коснулся камня палочкой. По мраморной плите прошла уродливая трещина.  
И по жесткой решимости на лице Гриндельвальда, Гарри вдруг понял, что его оставили в дураках. Сейчас старик заберет Палочку, а потом убьет его, убьет Снейпа, и все: война будет кончена. Вернее, начнется новая, не менее ужасная: война двух Темных Лордов за величие. Но в этот момент они оба увидели, что было скрыто внутри гробницы.

Гарри осознавал, что это только морок, иллюзия, но в гробнице лежал Дамблдор. Он лежал там, хоть его и кремировали, и Гарри сам видел горящее тело. У Дамблдора было умиротворенное лицо спящего спокойным сном человека. Обе его руки были здоровы, лежали сложенные на его груди.

Гриндельвальд отвел взгляд, сделав шаг назад.

— Палочка, вот она. Бери. Бери сам, или она не станет тебя слушаться, — нервно сказал он.

Но Гарри понял, что дело было не в верности палочки. Гриндельвальд просто не мог прикоснуться к Дамблдору, не хотел почувствовать под своими пальцами бесплотную иллюзию. Это и Гарри далось непросто. И все же он закрыл глаза и быстро забрал Палочку из могилы. На мгновение ему показалось, что она отозвалась теплой магией в его ладони. Словно она рада была снова оказаться в живой руке.

— Я подожду со своей местью, — спокойно сказал наблюдавший за ним Гриндельвальд. — Я дам тебе время.

Он поднял палочку Беллатрикс, скрывая следы вторжения в могилу. И каким-то блеклым, обессиленным голосом добавил:

— Пойдем, не стоит здесь задерживаться.

***

 

И все это так мелочно, и так давно ему чуждо. Но чего бы хотел сам Альбус? Отмщения? Не хотел бы он ни мести, ни новой крови. Он бы хотел, чтобы Геллерт помог этим глупым детишкам, которых сам благородный Дамблдор обрек на верную смерть. Чертов лицемер, чертов дурак!  
Но простил бы его Альбус, если он ввязался бы в эту бессмысленную борьбу? Смог бы он простить его?  
Смог бы или нет, какая разница. Альбус мертв.  
И все же.  
И все же.


	3. Гринготтс

— Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь ее увижу! — Рон с благоговением рассматривал Старшую Палочку. — Каждый раз говорю себе: все, больше меня ничего не удивит, и тут — на тебе.

Он отдал Палочку Гарри, бросив на нее последний восхищенный взгляд:

— А что, Фонтан Фортуны — это тоже правда? — спросил он у Гриндельвальда.

Тот не ответил. Только смерил Рона долгим, многозначительным взглядом. После их с Гарри возвращения он вообще практически не разговаривал, сидел в стороне, мрачный и задумчивый.

— И все же я не верю, что это подарок Смерти, — сказала Гермиона. — Думаю, братья были просто очень талантливыми волшебниками. И сами изобрели эти “Дары”. Вот только я все еще не могу понять, как может работать Воскрешающий камень. Если, конечно, он вообще существует, — добавила она сухо.  
— Да какая разница, откуда они появились, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Главное, что Палочка не у Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. И что он ничего не знает про Камень. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Как ты думаешь, мог профессор оставить его где-то в кабинете? — спросила задумчиво Гермиона.  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Снейп наверняка там все перерыл и уже нашел бы его.  
— Вопрос в том, что именно рассказывал ему Дамблдор о кольце. Может, Снейп и не знает, что оно настолько ценное.  
— Да что вы заладили: “Кольцо! Кольцо!”, — вдруг подал голос Гриндельвальд. Зачем оно сейчас вам? С Альбусом советоваться? Сколько он с вами носился? А с миром до того? Оставьте его хотя бы в смерти в покое! — огрызнулся старик.  
— Если бы он нормально объяснил, что от нас требуется, делать бы этого не пришлось, — отрезал Гарри.  
— Я уверен, что он оставил вам достаточно подсказок. Просто вы не можете с ними справиться. Ему было свойственно переоценивать людей.  
— Как Вы думаете, если бы профессор сообщил нам все необходимое, стали бы мы обращаться к Вам? — спросил с вызовом Рон.  
— А что привело вас ко мне? С чего вы вообще решили искать Дары? — ответил Геллерт вопросом на вопрос. — Уж не Альбус ли вам о них рассказал?  
— Рассказал — это сильно сказано. Он оставил Гермионе старую книжку сказок, и нам пришлось гадать, что к чему, — буркнул Рон.  
— Какую книжку сказок? — оживился неожиданно старик. — Барда Бидля? Покажите.

Он, не отрываясь, следил за Гермионой, пока она искала книгу в своей сумочке. Разноцветные глаза смотрели нетерпеливо и жадно.

— Вот она, — Гермиона достала потрепанный томик и показала старику.

Гарри казалось, что Гриндельвальд увидел призрака. Он побледнел, сжал губы в тонкую, бескровную линию. Казалось, что он пытается стерпеть какую-то очень сильную боль — и не справляется.

— Дай ее сюда,— хрипло потребовал старик.

Он выхватил книгу дрожащими руками, с каким-то полным нежности трепетом погладил обложку. Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а когда открыл — они влажно блестели. Быстрым, очевидно знакомым движением он раскрыл нужную страницу: сказку о трех братьях. Провел сухим пальцем по нарисованному в уголке страницы знаку Даров. Вздохнул как-то судорожно, коротко и сказал:

— Он не имел права завещать тебе эту книгу. Видишь ли, девочка, она моя. Я забыл ее у Альбуса много лет назад. Удивительно, что он хранил ее все эти годы…  
— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, — Гермиона как-то странно улыбнулась. — Значит, страницу пометили Вы? — Гриндельвальд коротко кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от книги. — Если она Ваша — забирайте. Думаю, профессор Дамблдор хотел бы этого.

— Хотел — нашел бы способ отдать, — огрызнулся старик. Но его взгляд утратил привычную жесткость.  
Он еще какое-то время просидел с открытой книгой на коленях, и Гарри мерещилось что-то далекое и летнее на его холодном лице.

— Дамблдор очевидно не хотел, чтобы Том получил Палочку. Камень же ему не нужен: без двух других даров он для него бесполезен. Сказали вам добыть чашу — добывайте чашу, раз уж вы решили выполнить завещанную вам миссию до конца, — сказал Гриндельвальд наконец.  
— Вы, кажется, отказались нам помогать. Так что Вас совершенно не касается, чем мы займемся дальше, — раздраженно ответил Гарри.  
— Для кого-то, кому очень нужна помощь, ты не слишком-то пытаешься быть приятным. Учись нравиться людям, Поттер. Пригодится. — Старик усмехнулся.

Гарри скрестил руки на груди:

— Вы ясно дали понять, что помогать не намерены.  
— Ну, я человек эксцентричный, мог и передумать. Вы говорили, что нашли крестраж. Где он?  
— В банке Гринготтс, знаете такой?  
— Устраивал бы ты когда-нибудь революцию, знал бы, что счетов и банков много не бывает. И в чьей ячейке? — почему-то казалось, что обращается он в основном к Гермионе.  
— Пожирательницы Смерти Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Вы, кстати, пользуетесь ее палочкой. Она одна из самых преданных сторонниц Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Гриндельвальд как-то тяжело и устало вздохнул, и Гарри отчетливо почувствовал, какими идиотами он их считает.

— И почему Вы все еще ее оттуда не забрали?  
— Да как-то так вышло, что нам никогда не приходилось раньше грабить банки, — не выдержал Рон.  
— Как удачно, что вы встретили меня, — сказал старик с насмешливой улыбкой.  
— Если честно, мы думали попросить помочь нам одного гоблина, который раньше работал в Гринготтсе, — объяснил Гарри.  
— Гоблина? Ты с ума сошел? Ты еще попроси саму Лестрейндж сходить с тобой вместе в банк!  
— Не обижайтесь, — едко заметил Гарри, — но Вы, кажется, не самых открытых взглядов человек. И Ваши суждениях о представителях других видов…  
— Мы сейчас не будем трогать мои взгляды на мир, Поттер, но это не ксенофобия, а здравый смысл. Кроме того, у тебя есть Мантия-невидимка, Бузинная палочка, палочка хозяйки ячейки и я. Зачем тебе помощь какого-то гоблина, который наверняка не станет помогать бесплатно?

Спорить с этим было сложно. Да и Билл предупреждал их, что с гоблинами сложно вести дела. Гарри с недоверием посмотрел старику в глаза и спросил:

— Другими словами, Вы собираетесь помочь нам попытаться ограбить банк?  
— О нет. Я собираюсь ограбить для вас банк, пока вы попытаетесь не путаться под ногами, — сказал Гриндельвальд с неприятным самодовольством в голосе.

Позже, когда они уже собирались ложиться спать, Рон наклонился к Гарри и сказал еле слышно:  
— Знаешь, не скажу, что этот старик начал мне нравиться. Но что-то в нем определенно есть.

***

***  
Через несколько дней Беллатрикс Лестрейндж в сопровождении рыжего бородатого Пожирателя Смерти уверенно поднималась по мраморным ступеням банка Гринготтс.   
За ними, невидимые, шли еще двое, скрытые Мантией и маскирующими чарами.

Оборотное зелье им не потребовалось. Гриндельвальд объяснил жадно внимающей каждому его слову Гермионе, как изменить внешность с помощью трансфигурации.

Несмотря на спокойную уверенность старика, через которую временами даже пробивался какой-то нездоровый азарт, Гарри все равно не мог успокоиться. Он нервно оглядывался по сторонам, высматривая в опустевшем Косом переулке знакомые лица, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце.

Как они и ожидали, вместо гоблинов по бокам от дверей стояли теперь двое волшебников, и каждый держал наготове длинный тонкий золотой стержень — Детекторы лжи. Гарри знал, что Детекторы распознают любые маскирующие заклинания и скрытые магические предметы. Гриндельвальд заставил их разузнать все, что только можно, об охране банка перед ограблением и составил четкий, подробный план.

Беллатрикс со спутником остановились перед охраной. От волнения Гарри начало подташнивать. Он нацелил Бузинную палочку, теплом отозвавшуюся на его прикосновение, на каждого из охранников по очереди и два раза прошептал:

— Конфундо!

Охранники вздрогнули, настигнутые заклинанием.

— Ну, и чего же вы ждете? Мне целый день здесь стоять? Или я могу, наконец, пройти? — надменно спросила Беллатрикс. — Вы меня уже проверили.

Охранники казались совершенно сбитыми с толку. Один из них сказал немного невнятно:

— Да, Мариус, ты только что их проверил.

Беллатрикс, не желая больше терять ни минуты, уверенно вошла в двери, Рон не отставал от нее, их невидимые спутники спешили следом.

Перед следующей, серебряной, дверью стояли два гоблина, а наверху были начертаны стихи — предостережение для возможных воров. Гарри вдруг пронзило воспоминание: он стоит на этом самом месте в день, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, свой самый чудесный день рождения. Тогда «Гринготтс» казался ему какой-то пещерой чудес. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что когда-нибудь он вернется сюда грабителем… Но они уже вошли в просторный мраморный зал.

За длинным прилавком сидели на высоких табуретках гоблины, обслуживая ранних посетителей. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, волнение Гарри еще больше усилилось. В ту же секунду он почувствовал сильную, бьющую под дых волну горячей магии, заполнивший воздух. Все присутствующие в зале вздрогнули и застыли, недвижимые. Повисла абсолютная, неестественная тишина.

Беллатрикс довольно улыбнулась, взяла своего рыжего спутника под локоть и направилась к одному из гоблинов за стойкой. Как только они подошли, тот, повинуясь беззвучному заклинанию, отмер, удивлен моргая.

— Я хочу посетить свой сейф, — властно сказала Беллатрикс, словно не замечая окружавшие ее застывшие фигуры. А потом чуть более приветливым тоном добавила: — Империо.

Недоумение во взгляде гоблина сменилось белесой пустотой. Он кивнул, глуповато улыбнулся и пояснил:

— Мне понадобятся Звякалки.

Беллатрикс ответила ему терпеливой улыбкой.

Он спрыгнул с табурета, исчезая за высоким прилавком. Послышались шаркающие шаги, гоблин показался сбоку, а в его руке был большой кожаный мешок, в котором лязгало что-то металлическое.

— Следуйте за мной, мадам Лестрейндж! Я провожу вас к вашему сейфу.

Он подвел их к одной из выходивших в зал дверей, за которой оказался грубо выдолбленный в скале проход, освещенный факелами. Прямо перед тем, как дверь за ними закрылась, Гарри почувствовал еще одну волну магии, и зал за их спинами ожил. Послышались голоса, оживленные разговоры. Гоблины и посетители вернулись к своим делам, как ни в чем не бывало.

Гоблин свистнул, и тут же из темноты, громыхая по рельсам, подкатила тележка. Они сели в нее и отправились вперед сквозь лабиринт запутанных ходов, которые вели все время вниз. Ветер трепал волосы Гарри, мимо пролетали сталактиты, они мчались куда-то вглубь земли.   
Тележка, не сбавляя хода, завернула за угол, и перед ними возник водопад, обрушивающийся прямо на рельсы. Прежде чем Гарри успел запаниковать, над ними возник щит из концентрированной магии, защищающий их от воды.  
“Гибель воров” — догадался Гарри. Смыла бы все чары и маскировки. Видимо, Гриндельвальд успел использовать Протего.

Наконец, тележка остановилась перед длинным коридором. Гоблин ступил на землю, все так же отсутствующе улыбаясь, помог выбраться Беллатрикс. Теперь, когда вокруг не было свидетелей, ее походка изменилась: шаг стал шире, а плечи опустились. Резким движением она подобрала юбки повыше, так, чтобы не мешались при ходьбе, и теперь стало заметно, как неуверенно волшебница стоит на невысоких каблуках ее сапожек. Следуя за гоблином, они свернули за угол и, потрясенные увиденным, резко остановились.

Дорогу к четырем или пяти сейфам загораживал огромный дракон. От долгого пребывания под землей чешуя чудовища стала бледной и шелушилась, глаза были молочно-розового цвета. К тяжелым железным браслетам на задних лапах дракона крепились цепи, приделанные к вбитым в камень кольям. Дракон повернул к пришедшим безобразную голову и разинул пасть, но прежде, чем из нее вырвалась струя огня, гоблин затряс приготовленным заранее металлическим инструментом, издавшим громкий звон. Отражаясь от стен, шум усиливался, в голове у Гарри все гудело. Дракон же забился в самый дальний угол: его сотрясала мелкая дрожь.

— Твари. — Услышал Гарри полный отвращения голос Беллатрикс. — Очевидно, дракона приучили, что за звуком следует боль. Посмотрите на его морду: вся в шрамах от ожогов. Гуманистическое, Вотан их раздери, общество.

Они подошли к двери хранилища, и гоблин приложил руку к расположенной на ней деревянной панели. Дверь сейфа растаяла в воздухе, пропуская их в заставленное ценностями хранилище.

— Кажется, все прошло не так плохо, — услышал Гарри тихий, напряженный голос Гермионы рядом с собой.

Вспыхнули четыре огонька на кончиках их волшебных палочек, отражаясь от золота и драгоценных камней. Они медленно вошли внутрь, осматриваясь в поисках Чаши.

Гриндельвальд, все еще слегка покачиваясь при каждом шаге и придерживая раздражающие его юбки, осторожно продвигался вглубь хранилища. Сделав короткий пас палочкой, он предупредил:

— Здесь на все наложены заклятия Умножения и Пылающей руки. Все, до чего вы дотронетесь, будет обжигать вас и умножаться. Так что держите свои руки при себе, — предупредил их Гриндельвальд голосом Беллатрикс.

В тот же самый момент Рон вскрикнул, прижав к себе обожженную руку, а по полу рассыпались копии золотых браслетов.

— Я же сказал: ничего не трогать! — прошипел Гриндельвальд.

— Я случайно, — огрызнулся Рон в ответ.

Гарри, не обращая на них внимания, поднимал палочку все выше, пытаясь найти Чашу. Вдруг луч выхватил из темноты предмет, при виде которого у Гарри замерло сердце, и рука задрожала.

— Вон она — там, наверху!

Почти под самым потолком, на груде золотых монет стояла маленькая золотая чаша с двумя ручками, украшенная выгравированным барсуком.

— Ну и как мы ее достанем? — снова подал голос Рон.

Глаза Беллатрикс сузились — Геллерт думал.

— Мисс Грейнджер,— сказал он после небольшой паузы, — Меч Гриффиндора у Вас с собой?

— Да, он здесь, — Гермиона еще не совсем привыкла к недавно возникшему у Гриндельвальда к ней уважению. Но ей, очевидно, оно льстило. Она вытащила меч и передала его вперед.

Друзья с интересом ждали, что волшебник станет делать дальше. “Беллатрикс” убрала палочку в рукав за ненадобностью, а потом ювелирно точным движением руки левитировала меч на верхнюю полку, подцепив Чашу за ручку, и осторожно опустила ее прямо в руки Гермионе. Та спрятала ее в сумочку.

Гарри поверить не мог в то, насколько просто все получилось. Он не мог вспомнить ни одного раза за все долгие годы их приключений, когда план удавалось выполнить настолько безукоризненно.

— Я хочу немного отступиться от своего изначального плана, — словно услышав его мысли, сказал Гриндельвальд.

У Гарри внутри все оборвалось.

— Что не так? — нервно спросил он.

— О, все так. Просто я хочу кое-кому помочь. Давайте-давайте, поторопитесь. А то нашего проводника могут хватиться. А лишние свидетели нам ни к чему.

Они вышли из хранилища, все еще не понимая, о каких изменениях в плане говорил Гриндельвальд.  
Дожидавшийся их гоблин хотел было пропустить четверку вперед, но “Беллатрикс” его остановила:

— Отправляйся обратно наверх. И не говори никому, что мы здесь были.

Гоблин кивнул и, потрясая Звякалками, направился к тележке:

— Вы с ума сошли? Как мы теперь выберемся? Как пройдем мимо дракона? — вскипел Гарри.

Ему начало казаться, что все это часть какого-то грандиозного обмана, спланированного стариком, а Гарри просто не мог разгадать, в чем его суть.  
Гриндельвальд же его не слушал. Он стоял, направив на дракона палочку. К удивлению Гарри, он не нападал, а, напротив, казалось, успокаивал напуганное создание.

— Залезайте ему на спину, — резко сказал Гриндельвальд чужим голосом. — Долго я его усмирять не смогу.

— Что сделать? — Рон смотрел на него, как на психа, Гарри был ошарашен не меньше друга.

Гермиона же, хоть и казалась напуганной, решительно пошла к дракону:

— Он прав, нельзя его здесь оставлять! Кроме того, наверху нас вполне уже могут поджидать Пожиратели, — она помедлила пару мгновений и забралась на чешуйчатую спину.

— Ну же, вы двое! — прорычал Гриндельвальд, — еще минута — и я просто брошу вас здесь!

Гарри решился первым и потащил за собой Рона.

— Вы чокнутый на всю голову, ясно Вам? — бросил тот волшебнику.

Гриндельвальд опустил палочку, быстро подошел к дракону и забрался на него вслед за троицей, бормоча что-то про проклятые юбки. Зверь под ними начинал нервничать, спадало действия заклинания. Не теряя больше ни минуты, Гриндельвальд уничтожил кандалы, удерживающие дракона, а затем бросил в противоположную стену взрывающее заклятие.

Разозленный шумом дракон взревел, поднимаясь на задние лапы — и наконец понял, что он свободен. Гарри изо всех сил держался за дракона коленями, цепляясь за неровную чешую. Развернулись потрепанные крылья, зверь метнулся к выходу из туннеля, а Гриндельвальд заклинаниями расширял для него проход, разбивая каменные своды на куски. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подняли свои палочки, помогая.

Дракон рвался вверх, к свежему воздуху, прочь от вопящих и лязгающих гоблинов. Они миновали подземное озеро, и громадный рычащий зверь словно почуял впереди свободу. Он замолотил шипастым хвостом, сзади рушились гигантские сталактиты. Дракон расчищал себе дорогу огнем. Объединенными усилиями заклинаний и драконьей мощи, они проломились из туннеля в мраморный зал. Люди и гоблины шарахнулись в разные стороны. Здесь дракон смог как следует расправить крылья. Он повернул рогатую голову ко входу, на запах свежего воздуха, и взлетел. Он сорвал с петель металлические двери, вывалился в Косой переулок и поднялся в небо.

Дракон взлетал все выше. Лондон расстилался внизу, словно серо-зеленая карта. Гарри припал к шее зверя, цепляясь за твердые, как металл, чешуи. Рон ругался во все горло, то ли от восторга, то ли от страха, Гермиона тихонько всхлипывала, а на лице “Беллатрикс” Гарри увидел незнакомое выражение спокойной радости. Гриндельвальд поглаживал чешуйчатый бок, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль.

Когда они отлетели на безопасное расстояние от города, он снова взялся за палочку, беззвучно произнося какое-то сложное заклинание. Наконец, ему удалось усмирить дракона, и тот медленно опустился на землю. Гриндельвальд спрыгнул первым, дождался, пока троица слезет, и последним плавным взмахом отпустил дракону на свободу.


End file.
